I Thought
by muzyk-n-art
Summary: It's about how Gai and Tsunade have a secret thing going on, until something goes wrong...
1. Prologue

Prologue!!

(Not to be confused as a real chapter!!)

I Thought…

Gai is a freak. A real kinky freak. You might expect it, I mean 'cause he is very energetic, but DAMN!! He is kinky. No one would expect me, the Hokage, to bed with the one and only Mighto Gai, but I like it a certain way, and, so far, he's the only one who can do it my way.

My mood determines the way I want to fuck. If I'm pissed at something, I want it rough, you know? Gai, he can do it rough. He can do it nice and slow to, and he can WORK IT!! That's why I like to fuck him, you know? And I thought we could just keep fucking 'till there's no fuck left.

I Thought…

I know it's short but it's a prologue. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1 She Thought

OK. Here is the Chapter!

Chapter 1: She Thought.

A soft moan escaped Tsunade's lips. Gai, on his knees, head between her thighs, and tongue between her _lips_, smiled at this small, but major show of affection. He came over for a quick pick me up before going on a mission that night. No one would have expected him to be between the Hokage's thighs, slurping up whatever expelled from her body.A yelp broke through his thoughts as a warm liquid went up his nose.

"Urrp!" Gai yelled, flipping his head back and shaking is furiously.

"S-Sorry Gai!" Tsunade said, unsuccessfully hiding her grin.

"Don't laugh! That shit burns!" He yelled, a smiled flashed, but quickly disappeared.

"Gai…" Tsunade said, "Let me help you." Gai simply turned around mumbling about how he was late for his mission, and had everyone waiting on him. But before he could get out the bedroom, Tsunade grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

"What are you.."

"I'm not done yet." She said.

Slowly and seductively she removed his vest and the, _very_ _tight_, green jumpsuit he had on. He smiled as she still couldn't get over how big he was. He chuckled as he saw trying to decide if she was going to go through with this.

"You know what? I'm.." Gai started

"NO! You're not going anywhere. I'm to horny for you to go." She said, while easing herself down onto him.

She started to ride him slowly, while simultaneously rubbing his chest. She started to pick up the pace and moaning. Gai was making (_very manly_) gasping noises and grunted when she expertly slid off him, then flopped back down. (**_Use your imagination people_**)

"Mmmm,…Ohh! Sh-Shit!" He moaned. "Fuck!" He yelled as he came. Tsunade came shortly afterward.

Gai rolled over and grabbed his clothes while yelling an I'm so fucking late!

Tsunade smiled as she thought about the _after mission_ sex they were going to have.

She Tought…


	3. I'm What?

Moshi, Moshi!! This is by far my favorite story and I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I have a life. So sorry!!

Chapter 2

(after Tsunade's house)

"Hmm, Gai. Is it me or are you the one who's late?" Kakashi asked, lifting his eyebrow barely visibly above his book.

"I, was… busy!! Yeah, that's it! Busy!" Gai said. Kakashi had a feeling that Gai wasn't sweating because he was nervous or embarrassed. Truth was Gai was still a little hot from leaving Tsunade's house and he didn't have much time to clean up.

"Oh really Gai?" Kurenai said "Busy?" She lifted her eyebrow in a mocking way and Gai shot a warning look her way. Kurenai was the only person who knew of Gai and Tsunade's little 'pick me ups' (**A/N:** I seriously need a new phrase or word.). She had walked in on them in the hot springs and they made her swear not to say a word.

"Let's just leave. It's already late." Gai said, but when he took a step his leg gave out. (**A/N:** I guess Gai was really tired) He came crashing down with a sickening thud.

"Gai!!" Kurenai yelped. There was a puddle of blood coming from the side of Gai's head and a shuriken was stuck in his side.

"Was it an attack?" Asuma asked.

"No, he just fell." Kakashi said. Even he had put his book away to see what happen to the shinobi. Suddenly there was a strange noise. Asuma flipped Gai over to reveal that he was snoring.

"That fucking idiot!!" He yelled. "He hurts himself and now he's asleep. I 'outta kill him."

"No, Asuma. Let's just take him to Tsunade and get him fixed so we can go." Kurenai said.

"Good idea." Kakashi said.

Shizune was walking Tonton, Tsunade's pig.

"Shizune!! Where's the Hokage? We need her to heal Gai so we can go on our mission." Asuma stated.

"Sorry, but the Hokage is not here. I can get Sakura though." She said.

"That'll due." Kurenai said.

"There!" Sakura said "All better." A snore from Gai was all she got in return. "Not to sound pushy, but why is he asleep?" She asked

"I been wondering the same thing." Kakashi said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" Tsunade said. "WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE FOUR FUCKING SHINOBIS IN MY HOSPITAL, WHEN THEY ARE FUCKING SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING IN SUNAGAKURE? SOMEBODY TELL ME THE FUCK WHY!!" She said. Gai was fully awake and staring at her like she just grew antlers. "You know what?" She said. "Just, leave." And that's what they did.

"Tsunade? Are you OK?" Sakura peeked her head in the Hokage's office.

"Sakura!!" The Hokage said. "Just the person I was looking for! I haven't been feeling well and so I need you to check my stomach to see if I got a bug." She said hopping on the desk so Sakura can look.

"Ok, sensei." Sakura placed her hands on the Hokage's stomach and instantly yelped.

"What is it!? Am I sick? Is it a virus!?" Tsunade was afraid.

"Sensei, I have to say that… You're…"

As the four shinobi return from there mission, they heard something from the front gates.

"**I'M WHAT!!!???"**


End file.
